Lucy Lovegood
by TheFawningCow
Summary: Lucy Lovegood never knew what it was like to have friends, until she met Harry Potter on the Hogwarts Express. The new DADA teacher at Hogwarts seems to be out for her blood, and Lucy and Luna keep getting bullied by their classmates. Lucy's only safe haven is the DA, and through it all, Lucy might not want to be Harry's friend, but something more. Set in OOTP, Harry/OC


"Farewell, my loves, I'll see you at Christmas," my dad had whispered to my sister and I. I grinned at him, and we hugged. I would miss him like crazy, and already couldn't wait for the winter holidays.

"Watch out for the _Wrackspurts_," he added, now hugging Luna. I rolled my eyes, but didn't respond. I had long since given up on protesting the existence of many of the creatures my dad liked to ramble about. Luna, on the other hand, would join in.

"Of course," Luna said, with her sweet voice. She clutched the _Quibbler _in her hands, and turned towards me. holding out her arm. "Let's go find a compartment, then, Lucy. Bye daddy."

I waved to my father, and then hooked my arm through Luna's. Even though we we're twins, Luna and I didn't look like each other that much. We_ did_ both had blonde hair, but mine was more gold, while Luna's was a dirty blonde. My eyes were dark blue, unlike Luna's, who had more of a silvery tinge to hers. Luna's hair had come all the way down to her waist, mine did too, but Luna had more wavy hair. I had straight hair. My sister always had the expression of curiosity on her face, something that I adored about her, but my face ranged mostly between nerves, embarrassment, and anger. We both had the same pale skin, although mine seemed to be permanently blushing.

Another thing that set us apart, was Luna's rather odd way of behaviour. My dad had raised us alone, ever since my mum died, and he, and his _imagination_, rubbed off on Luna. They both believed in all of the magical creatures my dad repeatedly talks about in the Quibbler_,_ and bond over hunting for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. I had always been a bit suspicious about the stories my dad had told me, and once I got to Hogwarts, my doubts had been confirmed. None of that stuff exists, but Luna was head strong, and never gave up. Therefore, a lot of people bully her (and me by extension). But, the best thing about Luna is that she honestly doesn't care about any of that. It didn't matter what someone did to her, she'd just shrug and say "oh well."

I sometimes wished I was more like her.

"Here's one," I said, pointing into an empty compartment. We both slid in, and sat down. It was mostly just Luna who sat with me, maybe Ginny Weasley on a good day. Being Loony Lovegood's sister set me apart from the rest of my classmates, and no one wanted to get involved with me or my twin. I didn't mind that much, though, it wasn't like I used to have friends. It was always just Luna. Sometimes, though, it did get lonely.

I glanced out the window, and smiled when I saw my dad still waiting. I rolled down the window, and waved to get his attention, but it took awhile for him to notice me. When he did, he ran over as to talk to me better.

"Daddy," Luna smiled at him, also peeking out the window. "I hope you won't miss us too much, stress attracts Wrackspurts."

"I know, dear Luna," my dad laughed, and I rolled my eyes again. I tried to stay out of conversations like these. It all got rather confusing. "I will miss you though, can't blame me."

"I love you," I told him, and he beamed. "And we'll miss you, too."

The train started moving, and we quickly waved our goodbyes to him, before sitting back down in our seats. After a while, I looked through the door, and saw Ginny Weasley about to open it.

I smiled at her as she came in. "Hi Luna, Lucy, is it okay if we take these seats?" She asked, pulling in her trunk. Two boys stood behind, one with a rather angry expression, the other nervous.

"Sure, of course," I said, scooting closer to the window to make room. The boys placed their trunks on the rack, and Ginny sat beside me. The boys sat too, the angry one beside Ginny, the nervous one next to Luna. With a twitch, I realized he was Harry Potter. I guessed Luna realized this, too, as she started staring at him. I flushed, a bit embarrassed by her, and looked over to the window.

"Have a good summer?" Ginny asked, and I nodded, smiling, but not opening my mouth. It was very awkward.

"Yes. Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. You're Harry Potter," Luna directed the last part to Harry, and I flushed once more. Things had gotten even more awkward.

"I know I am," Harry said, looking annoyed, and I bit my lip. I guess that wasn't the first time he's heard that. The other boy chuckled at Harry's answer, and Luna turned towards him.

"And I don't know who you are," Luna told him, dreamily. I bit back a smile at the boy's face.

"I'm nobody," he was quick to answer, and I couldn't help but giggle slightly. Harry turned to look at me, and I blushed, smiling at him politely. He sorta smiled back.

"No, you're not," Ginny snapped at "nobody." "Neville Longbottom -Lucy and Luna Lovegood. They're in my year, though Luna's in Ravenclaw, and Lucy in Hufflepuff."

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," Luna sang, then hid her face with the upside down. I grinned, used to her antics, and Neville and Harry raised eyebrows at each other.

"Guess what I got for my birthday?" said Neville, directing it more towards his friends than I.

"Another Remembrall?" said Harry, and I had no idea what he was talking about.

"No," said Neville. "I could do with one, though, I lost the old one ages ago… no, look at this…"

He then dug out a rather strange looking plant. It looked like a cactus with boils. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia," Neville said proudly. I looked at the plant. It seemed to be throbbing slightly, and looked ready to burst out any minute. I shrinked back into my seat, nervous.

"**"**It's really, really rare," Neville said, beaming. "I don't know if there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even. I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout. My Great Uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it."

I bit my lip, and zoned out of their conversation. I felt like I was intruding. Looking at Harry, I bit my lip. I had always admired his courage. He'd always being doing something to save everyone's lives. Ever since Luna and I came to Hogwarts, Harry always seemed to be the one people talked about. It was odd, finally meeting him.

Looking at Luna, I smiled, amused. It was true, I have been a little embarrassed by Luna sometimes, it was hard not to, but I adored my sister. She was honestly the most amazing person I had ever known, and way too sweet for all of the things that people do to her. I couldn't wait for her to get out of Hogwarts, and show everyone how remarkable she was.

Suddenly, I was hit face full with this weird green slime. It covered most of my body, and smelled like cow manure. I rubbed my eyes with my sleeve, and looked to see what had happened. Luna was safe from the disgusting slime, her magazine blocking most of it. Ginny had only gotten her head covered, and it seemed like Harry and I were the only ones who had gotten a face full of it.

"What was that?" I questioned, and Neville looked extremely guilty. He clutched at his plant, and I realized that _it_ was the culprit.

S - sorry," Neville gasped. "I haven't tried that before… didn't realize it would be quite so… don't worry, though, Stinksap's not poisonous," he added nervously, as I started spitting the goo out of my mouth. I smiled at him, to show that I wasn't mad, and he smiled back apprehensively.

Then, the door opened, and a very pretty asian girl came in. I recognized her to be Cho Chang, the seeker for Ravenclaw's Quidditch team. She was very good, and from the few times I talked to her, she was really nice.

"Oh, hello, Harry. Ummm...bad time?" She said, looking at the Stinksap covered compartment. Harry blushed, and I almost snickered, realizing he had a crush on her.

"Oh, hi," Harry said, looking mortified. I bit my lip, and smiled when Cho looked at me. She nodded back, blushing.

"Um, well just thought I'd say hello." Cho's face seemed to get more pink. "Bye, then." And with that, she left, almost running out the door. I really wanted to laugh, as Harry groaned, slumping back into his seat.

What a great way to greet your crush.

"Never mind," Ginny said. "Look, we can easily get rid of all this." She pulled out her wand. "Scourgify!" The Stinksap disappeared.

"Sorry," said Neville again, in a small voice. I immediately felt bad for him. He was obviously very embarrassed.

"It's alright, Neville," I smiled at him, and he nodded, still looking upset. I looked at Luna again, and it seemed that she had not noticed anything that had transpired in the last five minutes. I shook my head, amused.

Soon, the food trolley came, and I bought some chocolate frogs. I had surprisingly got on well with Harry and Neville -Ginny was already my sorta friend -and we soon became busy swapping cards. I was just laughing at something Ginny said, when two new people came in.

It was Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. I had already heard their names from all of the gossip about Harry. Whenever he was involved, they were too. The two new prefects burst in with a very loud owl, and an ugly cat, who looking a bit rabid.

"I'm starving," Ron had said, throwing himself onto the seat next to Harry, helping himself to one of the chocolate frogs. I shifted, a little disgusted by his _interesting_ way of eating, and Ginny snickered at me.

"Well, there are two fifth-year prefects from each house," said Hermione, frustrated as she took her seat. "Boy and girl from each."

"And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?" said Ron, his eyes closed.

"Malfoy," Harry replied, annoyed. I hid my smile at how utterly _horrified_ he looked, and glanced at Luna. She looked to not be paying attention, but I could tell she was. Luna may have been strange, but reading magazines upside down was a bit _too_ odd. She was obviously just making everyone think she was busy. Plus, her eyes never strayed from one exact spot.

Luna loved to eavesdrop.

I kicked her foot, and her eyes glanced at me. I raised my eyebrows, as if to say "really," and a tiny smile appeared on her face. I rolled my eyes, then, and subtly padded her knee.

"You went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil," Luna suddenly said, looking at Ron with big eyes. Everyone had turned to look at her, and I stifled a giggle.

"Yeah, I know I did," Ron said, looking surprised. Ginny had started giggling, and quickly stuffed her knuckles into her mouth to muffle it.

"She didn't enjoy it very much," Luna informed him. "She doesn't think you treated her very well, because you wouldn't dance with her. I don't think I'd have minded. I don't like dancing very much."

I ducked my head, grinning, and Ginny almost lost it. Peeking up, I saw Ron look around in bemusement, and saw that he had looked at me, looking for an answer.

"Erm," I paused, not being able to hold in a giggle. "I'm Lucy Lovegood," I pointed towards Luna. "That's my sister, Luna."

Ron nodded, still looking a little bewildered, and Ginny tried to calm down, but it took her a few minutes. The others continued their conversation, and I grinned at Luna, who smiled back, obviously not knowing what I found funny. She went back to her Quibbler.

"We're supposed to patrol the corridors every so often," Ron told Harry and Neville, "and we can give out punishments if people are misbehaving. I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something-"

"You're not supposed to abuse your position, Ron" Hermione yelled at Ron, looking scandalized. I was still grinning from what had happened with Luna, but it widened when she said that.

"Yeah, right, because Malfoy won't abuse it at all," said Ron sarcastically.

"So you're going to descend to his level?"

"No, I'm just going to make sure I get his mates before he gets mine."

I snickered again, and Harry looked at me amused. It seemed I could not stop laughing. Deciding that I should stop, I covered my face with my sweater.

"For heaven's sake, Ron -"

"I'll make Goyle do lines, it'll kill him, he hates writing," said Ron happily. He lowered his voice, and screwed his face to look like he was constipated."I… must… not… look…like… a… baboon's… backside."

We all laughed, but Luna seemed to find it all the more funnier. She bent over in her seat, face going red, and starting to laugh so hysterically it looked like she couldn't breathe. I snorted, and looked around at everyone, who were staring at my sister disbelievingly. I bit my lip from joining her.

Never a boring moment when you're with Luna.

"That was funny!" She choked out, and I watched with a grin, as the Quibbler slid to the floor. Harry seemed to watch it too.

Ron looked utterly flummoxed, and we all laughed at his expression. Ginny, once again, had to stuff her knuckles into her mouth to keep from sounding like Luna, whom was still clutching her sides in mirth. I joined Ginny in muffling our giggles.

"Are you taking the mickey?" Ron asked Luna, and I almost lost it, leaning on Ginny for support, who in turn did the same to me.

"Baboons...backside!" Luna cried, holding her ribs. I bit my lip, Luna was hilarious. Hermione, though, finished laughing, and looked at me with raised eyebrows. I shrugged back at her, as if to say, "that's Luna."

Harry, suddenly dived for the Quibbler on the ground. I jumped up a bit, and watched as he grabbed it. He turned to Luna, asking if he could have a look at it, and she nodded, still laughing.

"Luna," I giggled. "I think that's enough."

"It was so funny," Luna gasped for air, and Ron looked downright terrified. I helped Luna sit upright, and looked at Ron with an apologetic look. Luna could overwhelm people.

I sat back down, and finally Luna stopped laughing. We all sat there in awkward silence, until Hermione finally broke it.

"So, Lucy," she smiled at me, avoiding looking at Luna. "What house are you in?

"Erm, Hufflepuff," I answered, flushing. Hufflepuff was a bit of a joke at Hogwarts, and I never liked saying that it was my house. Very embarrassing, it was. Especially when you were in the company of the "almighty Gryffindors."

"Oh, I hear that the Hufflepuff common room is the best of all four houses," Hermione said. "It must be extraordinary to beat Gryffindor."

"Well, I guess it's rather comfy," I said, a bit awkward. "It's more in a matter of opinion, though. I like Ravenclaw's, but I've never seen Slytherin or Gryffindor, so I can't make an honest answer."

"I've only ever been in Gryffindor," Ginny interjected. "And I may be biased, but I'm sure nothing can beat our common room."

"Matter of opinion," I repeated, and Hermione nodded, studying me. I looked away, feeling very uncomfortable with her gaze. Now would be the time for Luna to have another...outburst.

"Anything good in there," Ron asked Harry, when he closed the magazine. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione interrupted him.

"Of course not," Hermione scoffed. "The Quibbler's rubbish; everyone know that."

I ducked my head, cheeks flaming. It was very embarrassing when people found out that my dad was the editor.

"Excuse me," Luna's voice became defensive. "Our fathers the editor."

I kept my head down, and felt eyes on me. I prayed to Merlin that my cheeks would go back to normal colour.

"I -Oh," Hermione sounded embarrassed, and seeing that I wasn't the only one, I raised my head. Her cheeks were flaming a nice red. "Well...it's got some interesting...well, it's quite..."

"I'll have it back now," Luna said, coldly, taking it back from Harry. He seemed to be looking at me curiously, and I stared back for a second before looking away. Right then, the compartment door opened, and in stepped Draco Malfoy.

Now, Draco Malfoy was a git, I knew that. He was a huge bully, and treated his friends like slaves. Not to mention how he treats muggleborns, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He was honestly the meanest person at Hogwarts.

But, I've always had a bit of a crush on him. It never seemed to go away, even when I would see how nasty he could be. I had no idea if it was just because he was extremely attractive, or maybe I was a masochist, and I was _actually attracted_ to his personality. Either way, I couldn't deny the flutttering in my stomach when I saw him.

I immediately blushed when he came in, and Harry, who had saw me, raised his eyebrows, before looking at Draco.

"What," he said, quite rudely, though, I was sure he had reason. Because Draco was a git. I was still blushing when the blonde glance around the room, eyes landing on me. He sneered, then did the same to Luna, before turning back towards Harry.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," drawled Draco. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah, but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone," Harry retorted, and I couldn't help but snort along with everyone else. Draco sneered again, and I never noticed before, but he does it a lot.

"Tell me, how does it feel to be second-best to Weasley, Potter?" Draco smirked, and I frowned.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione said, sharply, and I saw Ron down.

"I seem to have touched a nerve," said Draco, smirking. "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps in case you step out of line."

I had no idea why he worded it that way, but after Hermione had closed the door on him, I saw that she and Harry had shared a look. Obviously, there was a hidden meaning behind it.

"Chuck us another, frog," Ron said to Ginny and I, so maybe whatever Draco had said wasn't that important. I threw Ron a chocolate frog.

The rest of the train ride was spent with us doing our own little thing. Neville, Ginny, and I talked, while Luna just sat reading her magazine. I had thought of getting her to join in, but I knew she wouldn't enjoy it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat a little away from us. whispering.

I questioned Neville on his plant a lot, as he still seemed a bit guilty, and that was the only way to cheer him up. He seemed to appreciate my efforts, and I think I just made my first friend other then Luna and Ginny. That had gotten me in high spirits for the rest of the train ride, and by the time it ended, I was very excited to see Hogwarts again.

"Thanks, Neville," I said, when he helped me off of the train. He smiled at me, and we all went towards the carriages. Luna skipped beside me, and we both grinned at each other.

"I'll carry that owl, if you like," Luna told Harry, reaching for Ron's owl that he had left when it was time for his prefect duties. I had always wanted an owl, maybe something small like Pig (I think that was what Ron had called him). But I had never asked for one, I was afraid Dad might buy some weird creature instead.

"Oh -er -thanks," Harry stumbled, handing Pig to Luna, before clutching his beautiful snowy owl closer to himself. I smiled at it, as the snowy owl hooted. It was gorgeous.

We slowly started walking for the doors, and Luna and I somehow managed to be separated from the others. We continued walking, used to being alone, and I watched, bemused, as Luna kept cooing towards Pig.

"Luna," I said, remembering how she laughed at Ron's joke, and now offering to carry his owl. "Do you have a crush on Ron Weasley?"

"Oh no," my sister smiled, as I continued to smirk at her. "We'd never be a good match. I can just tell that he'd be a nice friend to have. Must be nice, having friends."

I rolled my eyes at how she said that without even a hint of bitterness. She honestly didn't care. Luna had always been very good at reading people, part of the reason she didn't mind the bullying, I thought. She could see that they had insecurities, and were just trying to hurt her to make themselves feel better.

"If it makes them feel better, then why not let them? I don't want anyone to feel upset about themselves," she had said, one time last year, when I asked her why she let them treat her that way.

Truly one of a kind, that girl.

"Plus," Luna added, linking the arm that wasn't claimed by Pig through mine. "I can already see the dragoste bugs floating around his and Hermione Granger's heads. Wouldn't want to mess with that."

"What's a _dragoste _bug?"

"Oh, it's like a love bug," Luna said, her dreamy voice casual. "They float around your head when you like someone very much. You have them sometimes, when Draco Malfoy is nearby-"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I interrupted Luna, blushing like mad.

"Of course," Luna smiled at me, innocently. "Neville's suddenly got them on the train, too."

I looked at her, and smiled. "Well, let's hope Colin Creevey doesn't get them around one of us."

"Oh, I don't know," Luna smiled up at the sky. "He's very nice."

I snorted, tugging her closer to me. She didn't like him, Luna just wasn't fond of making fun of other people. But, I knew my sister did find him annoying. With all of his pictures, and stalking everyone.

Pig hooted, and we looked up to see Harry and Ron. Hurrying over, Luna handed the owl to Ron, who took it rather hesitantly.

"Here you are, he's a sweet little owl isn't he?" Luna smiled at Ron, who looked a bit awkward.

"Rather strange name, though. For an owl?" I said, smiling at him, and climbing into the carriage myself. "Pig?"

"His name is Pigwideon," Ginny said, rolling her eyes, as I sat beside her. "Ron's just being stupid."

I laughed, and settled myself. After a few moments, Ron, Luna, and Harry came in. The latter looking a bit nauseated, though I don't know how he could've gotten sick in the minute that I had last seen him.

"Did everybody see that Grubbly-Plank woman? " Ginny asked us. "What's she doing back here? Hagrid can't have left, can he?"

I blinked, remembering that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were very close to Hagrid, and in turn, he favoured them greatly. Professor Hagrid definitely wasn't one of my favourite professors. Actually, he was my least favourite. He was nice, yes, but the class usually ended with me peeing my skirt with fear. I bit my lip, deciding not to say anything.

"I'll be glad if he has," Luna said, gazing up at us. "He isn't a very good teacher, is he?"

"Yes, he is," Harry, Ginny, and Ron all snapped at her, and I got mad.

"Hey," I snapped back at them. "She's allowed to have her own opinion, isn't she? Leave her alone!"

"Well, erm, he is a good teacher," Hermione said reluctantly. after Harry had glared at her to defend Hagrid. I snorted, as it was obvious she agreed with Luna.

"Well, we in Ravenclaw think he's a bit of a joke," Luna said, unfazed that most of the carriage had yelled at her.

"You've got a rubbish sense of humor then," Ron snapped again, and I glared at him. It was bad enough Luna was treated like crap by the rest of the school, no need for they to do it too. Plus, Luna was right. Hagrid wasn't a good teacher.

Luna, though, didn't seem to mind Ron's attitude, and just continued looking at Ron. I think she was lying earlier, about not having a crush on him. She sure stared at him a lot.

Soon, Hagrid's hut came into view, and we all exited out of the carriage. I stretched, before hooking my arm through Luna's as we made our way to the castle.

Another year at Hogwarts.


End file.
